Misiones imposibles
by Daniel Max Niobe Lumen
Summary: Detras de esos seres ay maldad pura esperando el momento para atacar sin mencionar los retos que significaran para nuestro heroes. Aqui les traigo mi primer fic OCs ojala les guste :D
1. El Inicio de la Aventura

Hola a todos soy su author Daniel Emiliano y les informo que este es mi primer fic con Ocs asi que creo que no sera tan bueno, pero me esforsare para que quede bien, ¿ok? asi que aqui comensamos.

Como Ocs por el momento tendre a mi hermana que tambien es leectora de fics y porsupuesto a mi, los nombres van a ser:

Max Niobe Lumen:

Apecto:

Tez: blanca.

Color de ojos: cafe.

Cabello: cafe

Bakugan: Shadowblaze

Atributo: Darkus

Origen: Desconosido ¿?

Origen del bakugan: New Vestroia

Apariencia del bakugan:en el pecho tiene los picos de hydranoid en de color morado y rojo con negro, tiene marcas con simbolos en toddo el cuapo, tambien tiene unas crestas en la cabeza, en la nariz tiene unos colmillos como los de Blade Tigrrera, en la espalda tiene unas alas rojas con dorado y en el sentro de su pecho tiene algo similar a un sello incrustado en un cristal verde

En el siguente cap pondre los datos de mi hermana y abra mas accion, tambien cualquier cosa que tengo aqui de datos se los devo a alguien muy especial y genial que deseguro ya conoses, y es el Author:Haibaku Hito to no Sesshikata

Aqui comiensa el fic asi que disfrutenlo

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_ #_#_#_#_#

Misiones Imposibles

El Inicio de la Aventura

-muy bien, ahora giren a su izquierda caminen un poco mas por esa ventilación-dijo mira disiendonos que hacer

-entendido pero nos tardaremos un poco- dijo Shun

-que importa solo háganlo- le replico Mira

-claro lo dice la chica que esta en una computadora sentada y relajada- dijimos casi todos a el unisono

-no se quejen y caminen- volvio a desir Mira

-bien emos llegado, ahora que- dijo Ren algo apurado

-miren caminen 4.5 metros con dirección sur y hagan un leve giro de 90

grados al en noreste de su posición actual

-no puedes hablar mas claro?- le dije a Mira con tono de fastidio

-AYY! Hombres quien los entiende, solo vallan hasta el fondo del conducto y giren a la derecha -_- - dijo algo enojada

-mucho mejor Mira- le respondi

-listo- dijo Dan

-alto viejo veo un hombre- dijo Ren

-yo igual, tal ves ya llegamos- dijo Shun

-ya lo vi, creo que deberíamos bajar- dije yo afirmando

-Mira te desconectaremos- dijo Shun

-Que? No, ni lo sueñen perderemos el caso y pueden ter…-dijo a medias Mira, pero gracias a dios la desconecto Shun

-gracias por callarla Shun- le dijo Dan con cara de agradesimiento

-de nada ya me había artado- le respondio Shun con una leve sonrisa

-bien bajen… AHORAA- dejo Ren con un grito asi bajamos todos a el mismo tiempo

-arriba las manos suelte el arma y sierre la boca- le dijo Dan con cara de asalto

-toma el arma Dan- le dijo Shun dando instrucciones

Ren quitale el celular y otros medios de comunicación- le dijo iguelmente

-Max!- se dirijio a mi

-Si?- le dije algo nervioso

-noquéalo- me dijo muy serio

-ya?-dije algo inseguro

-si ya!- me grito

(pues muy bien pense mientras tomaba una botella de vino de la mesa que estaba con comida y se la estrellava en la cabeza)

Listo Shun que mas?-de dije

-oye Shun también trae un mp5 y la cartera me las puedo quedar?-dijo Ren con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-claro pero el dinero de la cartera se repartirá entre todos ¿muy bien?- dijo Shun muy alegre

-si- respondio Ren

-creo que alguien se esta...-dije algo dudoso porque no vi bien

-mmm que ricos panecillos- dijo Dan atrallendome hacia la comida

-Dan por dios no seas inmaduro compórtate… los panecillos son para débiles come la pizza que es para los grandes como yo- le dije para empezar a rellenarme de comida

ATENCION PERSONAL FAVOR DE EBACUAR, AUTODESTRUCCION EN 10 MINUTOS

-Que?! Tarados dejen de comer nos han descubierto

-Que?

-Eh?

-tenemos que irnos corran hay que saltar por la ventana

-PERO ESTAMOS EN UN YET!

-y eso es un problema Max?

-emm…este…no, no señor

-entonces vamonos de aquí

-corre Ren

-40 segundos para la autodestrucción

-No lo lograremos!

-Claro que si no lloriquees Dan

-salten ustedes primero!

-Bien Max pero por favor sal a tiempo

-Muy bien, lo are bien

-GERONIMOOOO

-GIIIIIJAAA

-EPAAAA

-no puede ser O_o se sello la ventana

-comando activa la comunicación con el cuartel, mira ¿estas hay?

Si Max aquí estoy

Donde hay otra ventana porque esta se sello!

A 100 metro de ti hay otra ventana con demasiado vidrio ten cuidado pero

corre solo quedan 10 segundos para la autodestrucción!

9, 8, 7, 6

(vamos yo se que puedo solo necesito mas impulso)

5, 4, 3…

AAAAAA!-Dije mientras atravesaba esa ventana cortándome un poco por los pedasos afilados de vidrio y seguia avanzando

3, 2, 1,

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...

Alto pero como llegue a este punto de casi volarme en pedacitos como una galleta y que ago de espía bueno, aquí lo sabrán:

Oye Dan, ¿Tienes la tarea de ciencias?-dijo Ren

Si, si la tengo-le respondió Dan

Pásamela

Solo lo are si tú me pasas la física Ren

Como quieras pero pásamela rápido

Ten

Chicos no puedo creer que sigan sin traer las tareas-dijo Fabia algo molesta

Que esperabas Fabia, hacer tareas con batallas bakugan en el día es difícil-le

respondió dan

Bueno Dan yo también tengo batallas en el día y ago mis tareas-se burlo

Cállate Fabia ._.-dijo enojado Dan

Hola dan, hola Shun, hola Ren

Hola mira que cuentas

Nada todavía u,u

Hola ya llegue

Hola Runo

Hola Runo

Que tal Runo

Hola Runo

TRILILILILILLILILIN

Aquí empieza otro aburrido día de clases

Solo disimula atención Mira

Ok, ok eso are

Buenos días muchachos

Buenos días maestra (unísono)

Bien muchachos, saquen toda su tarea o sino tendrían un punto menos-dijo esa

maestra con cara de demonio

Gracias por pasarla Dan o_O

Igual tu Ren o_o

Y también quiero que pongan la página 167 de su lib…

Disculpe maestra ¿interrumpo?-dijo el director

No señor director, pase

Buenos días, jóvenes, disculpen la interrupción pero tengo un aviso muy

importante que hacerles, tenemos un nuevo alumno y quiero que lo traten bien

y con respeto para que se sienta apreciado, muy bien Max adelante

Soy un chico de cabello café oscuro algo alborotado, tez blanca ojos cafés obscuros y alto de estatura

Pase iba vestido con una chaqueta blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra abajo

Bueno ya no es tan aburrido este día, tu que dices Runo?-

mmm…te lo dejo mira yo me quedo con Dan

A mi se me hace lindo

Igual a mi Fabia

Yo creo que es un buen chico se ve buena honda

Eso dices por que tienes de novio a Shun pero por lómenos te paréese lindo

Tal ves un poco

Eso es lo que pensaron las chicas de mi pero los chicos fue otra cosa

Quien es ese?

Por que me preguntas Ren aunque, no se, se ve raro

Yo digo que es buena honda

Dilo cuando te llegue a quitar a Runo

Pensándolo bien lo quiero lejos de el país-cambio de opinión Dan

Muy bien siéntate a el lado de el chico de cabello café y a el lado de la chica

de cabello marrón-dijo la maestra algo amable

Si maestra-fui y me senté donde me indico

Bien señorita patricks venga a mi oficina para ver el papeleo de Max

Perfecto señor director-Ambos salieron y pues acomode mi mochila y mis libros yo mismo me acomode y me quede callado

Y dinos chico nuevo de donde bienes-me dijo un tipo raro del fondo, pero me negué a responder eso

Oye te hice una pregunta-pero me negué a responder de nuevo, lo que menos quería en el primer día de clases eran problemas

QUE? Te comieron la lengua los ratones?-me dijo presumiendo

Y a ti te comieron el cerebro?-dije ya para terminar esto

Uuuuuuuuuuu-dijeron casi todos

Solo déjame en paz ¿si?-le dije serio

En eso llego la maestra y bueno comenzó mi primer día de clases, aunque me distraía de ves en cuando pensando si a mi hermana le iría igual o mejor que a mi, eso esperaba seguía pensando en eso hasta que sentí que alguien me veía demasiado seguido voltee para con una chica de cabello naranja que me llamo la atención pero ella volteo igual a verme y levanto su mano moviendo los dedos, eso me dio miedo y seguí buscando vi a un chico de cabello blanco pero no estaba viéndome, observe hacia un chico de cabello negro pero solo dijo: hmpt ¬¬- y se volvió a voltear.

Busque por casi todo el salón hasta que voltee con el chico que estaba a un lado mío y vi que me miraba con una mirada de "TE BOY A MATAR" y creo que fue algo raro pero me voltee a mejor poner atención en la lección

Después de un rato sonó la campana y salimos a receso, espese primero a exploras el complejo de la escuela, no se veía mal de echo, era muy bonita

Tenia árboles y una fuente, tal ves en este lugar si nos podríamos quedar un rato mi hermana y yo.

Todo iba bien excepto algo… sentía que alguien me veía de nuevo y busque a ese chico de cabello café pero no lo encontré así que solo me quedo sentarme en la fuente y comer mi sándwich.

Volvi a recorrer de nuevo otras partes de la escuela hasta que sonó la campaña para entrar de receso y después todos entraron a sus salones, incluso yo.

Disculpe maestra-dije levantando la mano (o_o)/- ¿Aquí se permiten bakugans?

-Solo los dejamos en la Sala de almacenamiento bakugan

Aaaaa ok, y me podría decir que hacer para dejar a mi compañero

Que? Tiene un bakugan?- se escuchaban murmullos por todas partes

Señor Kuso por favor lleve a el joven Max a la sala bakugan

S-sii maestra

Caminamos como 15 minutos por la escuela y no me decía ni una palabra asi que para romper toda la tensión le dije:

-Y… como te llamas?

-Soy Dan Kuso, es raro que no ayas oído de mi

-A es que no soy de por aquí

-Ya me di cuenta, en fin ya llegamos ahora dime de que atributo es tu bakugan

Es un bakugan Darkus-le dije-vamos Shadowblaze, sal ya-así fue como mi compañero bakugan salio hacia el chico que se llamaba Dan

Y Dime cuanto poder G-° tiene? 600, 700, u 800?

De echo… tiene 900, hay algún contenedor asi?

¿Que? Tu bakugan tiene 900 de poder? c-claro que hay una rendija pero esta junto a los bakugan como Drago, mi compañero

Alto joven, ¿tu compañero es el legendario Dragonoid?

Pues así paréese

¿Puedo tener el honor de conocerlo?

Claro, de echo tenemos que irnos así que te dejare con el por un rato ¿ok?

Esta bien

Bueno Shadow te veo luego

Muy bien Max te veo luego

Solo intentamos correr, veía que ese chico ya no me trataba tan raro, y eso me

alegro, pero el hizo una pregunta rara

Oye y…has visto alguna chica linda-dijo Dan en un tono raro

Si pero, nada especial, ni siquiera las conozco así que no hay nada

Mmm… y que tal la chica con dos trenzas azules, ¿ella te paréese linda?

No viejo, en la manera en que tu y ella se miran se ve el romance entre ustedes así que si creías que quería interponerme tranquilízate

Como supiste que me gustaba?-dijo sonrojado-claro si es que fuera sierto-dijo intentando negarlo

Por que desde que llegue eh notado como es que tu la miras de una manera especial, la cual no veo a diario

A el no le quedo nada mas que decir y llegamos a el salón justo con el timbre de salida así que me despedí de ese chico llamado Dan que parecía poder ser un buen amigo, sali de el salón y me quede para esperar a que mi Hermana llegara por mi, cuando llego por mi subi a el auto y no dijimos ni una palabra hasta llegar a la casa.

Y como te fue en tu primer dia?

Bien, creo que ya tengo una amigo y a ti como te fue Klau? Ya tienes novio ¿?

Jajaja…no -_-

Bueno ya me boy a dormir

Yo no… tengo tarea

Ok hermana que descanses

NOTAS DE AHUTOR:

-Muy buenas tarde yo me llamo Claudia pero pueden llamarme Klau a mi me gust…

-Sabes hermana, no hay tiempo para saber tus gustos y yo iba a decir eso

-Vamos hermano, es mi primer historia donde salgo, no me digas que eso da emoción

ok,ok bueno mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo una historia con acción en un 80%, 10% de amor y 10% de comedia así que ojal les guste

Masomenos ustedes pueden dirigir el rumbo de la historia (excepto por la trama y eso) pero si quieren que aiga una pareja dentro de esta historia solo pédanlo y lo obtendrán

Así que como siempre denme quejas sugerencias felicitaciones parejas o simples comentarios con sus reviws que ahora son como mis galletas…

Bueno como de costumbre asi me despido

ASI QUE…

BYE


	2. Recuerdenme TuT

Misiones Imposibles

Charapter dos: Decisiones

Hola mis lectores, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, en el cual incluiré los datos Ocs de mi hermana, también entraran en el fic mi amiga Jessi Kuso, con algunos de sus OCs, y también el gran escritor Haibaku Hido y les tengo algo que decir, algunos de mis amigos mas preciados de fanfic ya lo saben:

Nombre: Klau Akari Lumen

Edad: 19 años

Apecto:

Tez: blanca.

Color de ojos: Azules (pueden variar).

Cabello: café

Bakugan: Inferstrike

Atributo: Darkus

Origen: Desconocido ¿?

Origen del bakugan: New Vestroia

Apariencia del bakugan: Es un Dragón morado con negro gigante, con algo de brillo esmeralda en las alas, tiene en la cara unos picos de rinoceronte, también posee garras tan grandes y fuertes como las de Blade Tigrera

Hermano, hermano… Demonios despierta! ¬¬

Bruja! ¿eh?- dije con ojos dormidos

Bruja? ¬¬, ¿enserio?-dijo mi hermana

Bueno, que esperabas, me despertaste en mi quinto sueño

Afff, solo levántate para llevarte a la escuela

Pero yo entro a las 8:00 y son las 6:00

¿y? que importa de todas formas vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te paréese?

Por eso te quiero *u*

Así comenzó mi segundo día, me levante, me vestí, almorcé algo me puse mi camisa favorita negra con brillos, mis jeans y por supuesto mi chaqueta de cuero, me lave los dientes y le avise a mi hermana que estaba listo para irnos.

Después nos fuimos en el auto de mi hermana a pasear, hasta que fuera hora, y asi empezamos a viajar para conocer la ciudad por todos lado n_n

Y hiciste tu tarea?- me pregunto mi hermana

Claro, no puedo llegar en mi segundo dia sin tarea, eso me haría ver mal, ¿tu hiciste la tulla?

Claro por eso me estuve despierta algo tarde

Te dormiste como a las 5 de la madrugada? Porque te ves así de desvelada

Me dormí a las 12 de la noche tarado- dijo mi hermana golpeándome en el rostro

Ok, ok ya no bromeare T-T

Sabes, lo dijiste muy convencido- dijo Shadowblaze mi bakugan haciendo que mi hermana me viera con cara de perro poseído

Y tenias que decirlo en este momento verdad ._. – le dije mientras mi hermana me golpeaba en el brazo

Perdón, no lo resistí jejeje- me dijo burlándose

De pronto tres camionetas negras polarizadas nos rodearon y nos empezaron a chocar

Que pasa?- le dije algo asustado a mi hermana

Prepara a Shadowblaze para pelear, esto no me gusta nada

Las camionetas hizieron que nuestro auto se volcara y nosotros saliéramos disparados rompiendo el parabrisas, lo cual para mi fue algo traumático, tres hombres salieron de las camionetas y empezaron a hablar

Ellos son?-dijo el primer hombre

Si solo tengo muy pocos datos de ellos, pero se que son-dijo el segundo hombre

Dame esos datos de inmediato-dijo el tercer hombre con algo de mando entre ellos

Solo se que son Max Niobe Lumen y Klau Akari Lumen, Origen no sabemos nada-dijo el segundo hombre

Pues que importa, así tendremos que llevárnoslos-dijo el primer hombre tomando a mi hermana que estaba desmallada

DEJALA EMPAZ!- grite tecleando a el hombre que tenia a mi hermana y sosteniendo al mismo tiempo a mi hermana

No te resistas muchacho, o sufrirás las consecuencias de la ira de nuestros bakugan

Crees que eres el único con un bakugan?-le dije molesto mientras ponía a salvo a Klau-es la hora de una batalla!- le termine de gritar

Pero de nuevo fui interrumpido, llego un auto lujoso que se atravesó, arrojando a dos de los hombres de traje, yo lo esquive y solo pensé que eran mas problemas, fui hacia donde estaba mi hermana la levante y me quise ir lo mas rapido que pude, pero estaba muy lastimado así que me senté a descansar.

Bajaron tres jóvenes más o menos de mi edad del auto, uno golpeo a el ultimo tipo de traje en pie, el otro tomo sus cosas y una chica se acerco a mi

Era una Hermosa apariencia es una chica de un largo cabello café, hasta la mitad de la espalda) y ojos cafés rojizos, bestia unos jeans azules, una camisa a cuadros roja y zapatillas rojas

¿Tu eres Max? – me pregunto esa misteriosa chica

Si, pero si no te alejas me vas a obligar a pelear contigo y tus amigos de traje- le dije molesto

No te preocupes, de echo somos enemigos, por así decirlo, además, si fueran mis compañeros no los hubiera arrollado- me dijo con una leve sonrisa

Cual es tu nombre?- la verdad no sabia ni quien era pero necesitaba ayuda

Me llamo Jessi, Jessi Kuso puedes decirme Jessi si tienes el gusto, ¿oye Alex que paso con los de traje?- grito hacia atrás de donde ella estaba

No se, dos se escaparon pero el que noqueo Steve aquí esta desmayado, ¿quieres que te lo traiga?- dijo un joven albino de ojos ámbares, con un largo cabello blanco, bestia con pantalones jeans, botas blancas, camiseta negra y una chaqueta blanca

Si, porque no, debemos llevárselo a Haibaku, sino se molestara- dijo Jessi

Y quien es tu amigo?- le dijo el chico que se llamaba Alex

El es el indicado, no tenemos nada de el pero dijeron que estarían en la escuela a las 8:00 en punto, la verdad no se que hacen a las 6:30 de la mañana, en verdad en que pensaban?- me dijo algo intrigada

Vamos, llevo dos días en esta ciudad, ¿uno no puede pasear antes de clases?

La verdad aquí no, es demasiado peligroso- me dijo algo triste

Bueno eso ya no importa, tengo que llevar a mi hermana a un medico y a las clases, y yo debería hacer lo mismo, así que si me disculpan me boy a ir de aquí, ojala no me los encuentre tan seguido, solo me traen problemas-dije molesto tomando de un brazo a mi hermana para llevármela pero en cuanto iba caminando me detuvieron

NO TE PUEDES IR!- me dijo Jessi gritándome

Impídemelo entonces-dije caminando un poco mas rápido

Si te vas todo va a ser destruido, ¿que no entiendes?- dijo una voz misteriosa

Quien eres? - pregunte deteniéndome

Mi nombre, hmpt pues es Steve, mi nombre entero, no tengo ganas de decírtelo, el tullo no lo preguntare ya que se quien eres, bueno casi se quien eres, te lo diré una sola ves o te quedas o no sales vivo de aquí- me dijo un chico de largo cabello rubio, y ojos verdes de unos 18 años mas o menos vestía unos jeans azules, zapatillas negras y una camiseta blanca y encima una chaqueta azul

Y crees que me asustas, no me importa si tengo que pasar por ustedes tres, de aquí me largo- la verdad ese chico me dejo plasmado pero nada me iba impedir que me fuera, no iba a llegar tarde a la escuela y menos iba a dejar desprotegida a mi hermana, así que solo seguí caminando y me alejaba cada vez mas, metí a mi hermana en el auto, la cual seguía desmallada

Por favor, quédate, todo lo que conoces se puede esfumar si no nos ayudas- me dijo Jessi demasiado enserio y con vos tierna

Perdón, pero se equivocaron de chico, porque no buscan a alguien mas, la verdad, a ti me gustaría verte mas seguido pero me alejare lo mas posible de Steve- dije algo serio pero al mismo tiempo levemente sonrojado

Pues… no estaría mal- me dijo algo alegre Jessi- pero de igual manera por favor prénsalo, si te vas tu de aquí o simplemente si no estas en el equipo, muchas personas sufrirán, los robos y asaltos solo son el inicio de todo esto, después no podremos parar esta guerra- me dijo con algo de tristeza, pero había mucha esperanza en su rostro

La verdad no dije nada, solo me fui a el auto y empecé a conducir (y sin licencia XD) me fui hacia la escuela que ya era hora, en el camino mi hermana despertó muy asustada,

Que paso?!- me pregunto

Ya te lo contare en la casa, ahora debemos ir a la escuela

MAX!- me dijo espantada y gritando

Que pasa? Me pones nervioso O_O- le dije bajando la velocidad

Porque conduces?- me dijo seria

Este… vamos estabas inconsciente… debía manejar

Pero ya estoy despierta así que muévete- me dijo haciendo una seña

Puedo manejar a la escuela yo- dije con cara de perrito

Auuuu, no- me dijo cambiándome de asiento

Pues yo ya me tengo que ir a mi clase, te dejare un rato en la calle ¿ok?-me pregunto mi hermana

Si, por supuesto, yo entro en media hora, caminare un poco

Bueno, te veo mas tarde- me dijo mi hermana yéndose con el auto

pero de igual manera por favor prénsalo, si te vas tu de aquí o simplemente si no estas en el equipo, muchas personas sufrirán, los robos y asaltos solo son el inicio de todo esto, después no podremos parar esta guerra- no dejaba de escuchar las palabras de Jessi- Si te vas todo va a ser destruido, ¿que no entiendes?- también escuchaba la vos de Steve en mi cabeza

Ayuda!- se escuchaba alguien gritaba, pensé que era algo que hacían Jessi Alex y Steve, pero de pronto vi a esa chica de cabello naranja (la que movió los dedos hacia mi) que estaba arrinconada en un callejón

Hermosa… que te gustaría divertirte un rato con nosotros-decía un hombre que tenia arrinconada a la chica

NOOO! DEJAME EMPAZ- gritaba esa chica de cabello naranja

Vamos, si no nos das lo que tienes, te lo aremos pagar caro, además, ya tenemos tu bakugan, danos todo o nos obligaras a destruirte-decía el segundo hombre

Dejenla ya!- les grite a los dos hombre

¿eh?- dijeron ambos hombre

Quien carajos eres tu?-me dijo uno de los ladrones

Suéltenla ya o lo van a pagar-les deje enojado

Pfffff niño idiota, quieres una batalla contra dos? Eso seria de lo mas estupido

Ok, los dos contra mi, pero la van a dejar en paz… o los matare a los dos-dije con un tono algo macabro

Ok,- dijeron los dos ladrones

Campo abierto!-dijimos todos

Bakugan…-dijo unos de los ladrones- pelea!-dijo sacando a un Terroclaw haos, supongo que lo conocen ¿no?

Bakugan…-dijo el segundo ladrón- pelea!- grito lanzando un Serpenoid atributo Aquos

Bakugan pelea!-grite lanzando a Shadowblaze- oye Shadow enseñémosles a estos dos nuestro poder

Tienes 900° en poder G°? pues, no importa seguimos siendo dos contra uno

Jajajajajaja, pobres, yo estuve mucho tiempo en New Vestroia, junto a mi hermana eh derrotado a mas de 500 bakugans, haciendo que Shadowblaze este a punto de evolucionar, prepárense a perder!-les dije, ahora conocen ustedes algo mas de mi

Shadowblaze… Luna infernal!- le dije a Shadow, el paisaje cambio y solo quedo todo oscuro, después atrás de Shadow se vio una gran luna en llamas, después a Shadow le salieron una garras enormes, y se dirigió corriendo hacia el Terroclaw destruyendo su coraza y dejándolo en tan solo 400 G°

Hmpt… bueno aun no estoy fuera- dijo el primer ladrón

Jajajaja increíble que este niño casi te destruye- dijo el segundo ladrón

Note, que la chica de cabello estaba dentro de la batalla viendo asombrada, sin embargo no fui el único que se dio cuenta

Serpenoid… usa estrangulación húmeda!- después ese bakugan enredo a Shadowblaze y lo empezó a apretar-

Terroclaw usa navaja haos!- pero la uso contra esa chica de pelo naranja

NOOOO!- grite poniéndome enfrente de la chica… me cargo el demonio, todos esos impactos fueron a dar a mi y cai casi desmayado pero, cuando estaba inconsciente escuche una vos que me dijo:

No te rindas, tienes que proteger a esta gente

Después desperté y vi que Shadow estaba casi en apuros, yo estaba en las piernas de la chica y me dijo:

Ya estas bien? No te hicieron nada?- me dijo cuando estaba un poco atarantado, pero grite y me sonroje porque mi cabeza estaba en sus piernas.

Si, gracias, la pregunta debería ser para ti, tu estas bien- le pregunte ya normal

De que hablas? Tu recibiste todos esos golpes para que no me pasara nada, me salvaste la vida, además estas sangrando de la cara y de el cuerpo.

No te preocupes, los destruiré y te pondré a salvo lo mas pronto que pueda

Recordé que Shadow estaba enredado, y explote de la ira que sentía

Shadow usa defensa de núcleo!- Shdow se hizo de color dorado totalmente y se enpezo a calentar al momento en que estallo, el estaba bien y su poder G° aumento a 1050°

Ja! Eso no nos detiene, no podrás contra los dos, y ya me obligaste a matarlos a bambos

Tenia la cara hacia abajo mis ojos se hicieron totalmente rojos y les grite:

LOS DOS… SON UNOS IDIOTAS NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE METIERON!- en eso hacia tiempo que no me sentía de esa manera, y comenzaba a fluir una energía negra y morada con rayos alrededor de mi- SHADOWBLAZE USA OBSCURIDAD ETERNA, LA CARTA PROIBIDA!- en eso, del símbolo del pecho de Shadow empezaron a salir 5 demonios negros que solo eran sombras gigantes, las cuales tomaron a los hombres y sus bakugans

COMPLEMENTO DE LA CARTA PROIBIDA, DEMONIO SHUKAMA ETERNAL!- asi de toda la energía que rondaba a través de mi cuerpo, salio un monstruo del doble de tamaño de nuestros bakugan, y tomo a ambos bakugan, a los dos los devoro por completo de un solo bocado

Por favor suéltanos, te juro que no aremos nada mas por el resto de nuestras vidas- lloriqueo uno de los ladrones

S-SI NO AREMOS NADA MALO NUNCA MAS- dijo otro llorando

Jajajajajajajaja, tontos, de verdad no saben ni con quien se metieron, todos esos 500 bakugans que destruí antes fueron devorados por mi Demonio Shukama, lo hice porque con esas almas bakugan, podía revivir a mi hermana que por un ataque muy raro fue asesinada, pero después todas esas almas las devolví, como los bakugan estuvieron muy agradecidos por lo que hice evolucionaron a Shadowblaze 2 veces y me dieron permanentemente a el Demonio Shukama, haciéndome uno de los peleadores mas fuertes, supongo que ya lo descubrieron, pero ahora, ustedes morirán por lo que le hicieron a esa chica!

NOOOO!- dijeron los ladrones, pero mis sombras demonio los destruyeron desmembrándolos

Todo el campo de batalla se fue y fui con esa chica

Sabes, jamas me dijiste tu nombre, yo me llamo Max, ¿cual es tu nombre?

Me llamo Mira, Mira Clay, gracias por salvarme, sin ti no se que me hubieran echo esos dos hombre, pero… que paso con ellos?

Nada, solo mis sombras los cortado en pedasos y se los comieron n_n- le respondí muy alegre, pero recordé algo que me dijo Jessi "muchas personas sufrirán, los robos y asaltos solo son el inicio de todo esto, después no podremos parar esta guerra" lo cual me llego a el corazon

Bueno, nos vamos a clases juntos?- le dije a Mira acercándome a ella

Claro, me agrada tu compañía- me dijo y ambos nos sonrojamos

NOTAS DE AUTHOR

Hola lectores, se que soy muy sanguinario, pero bueno eso se merecen por meterse conmigo, les tenia que decir algo muy importante, este fic, puede que sea el ultimo, decidí irme de fanfiction por siempre y jamás volveré, ya able con mis amigos de fanfic mas sercanos como Haibaku Kuso, Nicole Sakuray, Zafiro geabeach, y otros, pero no pudieron convencerme que me quedara, literalmente estoy lagrimeando, y pues, solo hay alguien que puede detenerme, esa es la mismisima Jessi Kuso, pero tendrá que decirme algo muy fuerte como para que no me valla, hasta entonces, con esta tristura, les pido porfavor que dejen reviews, ya se que les da flojera, pero no me importa si tienen cuanta o no, esta ves los necesito mas que nunca y a ti Jessi te estaré esperando, porque solo tu aras que yo siga aquí.

Hasta luego y reacuérdenme como una persona buena TuT

ASI QUE BYE


End file.
